


What a Pleasant Surprise

by ran_ranarroz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Gay, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_ranarroz/pseuds/ran_ranarroz
Summary: I began this fic at a football game because football is boring and Drarry is my favorite ship. This is all I have but I would definitely add more if anyone was interested.Also, I am really trying to work on my descriptions and the narrative in general. I love dialogue so much that I kind of just let that over power everything.





	What a Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I began this fic at a football game because football is boring and Drarry is my favorite ship. This is all I have but I would definitely add more if anyone was interested. 
> 
> Also, I am really trying to work on my descriptions and the narrative in general. I love dialogue so much that I kind of just let that over power everything.

"You can't go in there." Ron smirked and braced himself against the door to Hermione's office at the Ministry of Magic.

"This isn't funny, Ron. Move."

"I'm not trying to be funny, besides, don't you have a meeting to be getting to." A noise came from the other side of the door. The sound of heavy books landing on the floor and then loud voices shouting across the room. The door shook with the force of the  _ muffliato  _ spell and there was silence again. Hermione glared at Ron. "So I've been thinking," Ron went on as if nothing happened. "Let's have another kid."

"Seriously?" Unexpectedly, Hermione shoved Ron out of the doorway and barged past him into her office. Ron regained his balanced and entered after her a little stunned from the power of her push. Hermione stopped when everything came into view. Her office had been thoroughly destroyed, books lay on the floor and her quills were scattered across her desk. Stacks of parchment had been thrown about and an ink well spilt across the better half of them.

"And what do we have here?" Her words were throwing daggers at Harry and Draco standing in the middle of her office with their wands bared.

"Granger here to save your skin again, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Sit down. Both of you." With a flick of her own wand the books began to return to their places on the shelves and the parchments reorganized themselves on her desk. The quills were settling into their holder as she circled around to sit behind her desk. Harry dropped into the chair to the right looking deeply angered and extremely uncomfortable, his wand still gripped in his hand. To his left sat Draco Malfoy his blonde hair pulled back into a slick ponytail. He sat with a smug grin on his face, twirling his wand around playfully in one hand.

Ron stood by the door, his eyes wide trying to decide whether or not he should leave and save his own skin or stay to watch it all play out. He didn't have to make a decision. "Ron, close the door on your way out." He made to protest and then thought better of it. The last book found its spot on the shelf as the door clicked shut behind him.

"You both have some explaining to do but, frankly, I don't have time for either of your disagreements. You both will have to find time to settle your problems on your own and preferably in a manner that doesn't proceed to destroy other's belongings. If you still need to discuss this with me we will find a time outside of work hours." She leveled her stare at both of them, begging for either one to protest. When neither moved to say anything she rose and approached her fireplace grabbing a pinch of Floo powder from the pot on the mantle. "Now, if you'll excuse yourself from my office, I have a meeting with Minerva that I am so fashionably late for thanks to you two." She tossed the powder into the flames and disappeared with the green light.

Harry stood up and started pacing, "Do you think she noticed? I think she noticed. She can see right through us." He nervously reached a hand up and rumpled his already messy hair.

"Nonsense," Draco stood slowly in a simple, fluid manner. "You worry too much."

" _ I  _ worry too much?" Harry turned on him and poked him hard in the center of his chest with his wand. " _ You _ don't worry enough. One of these days we're going to get busted then what will you do?"

Draco's eyes slowly dropped to the tip of Harry's wand that rested on the center of his chest. When he brought his eyes back up to meet Harry's a smirk spread across his face. Harry let his arm drop to his side and tried to keep his face serious despite the increased pounding of his heart against his rib cage. "Don't look at me like that."

Draco stepped closer and placed his hand on Harry's cheek. "Like I said, you worry too much." He leaned in and they exchanged a soft kiss before Draco pulled back again. "And I'll look at you anyway I see fit." He winked. Harry felt his face get hot. 

The door opened and Ron entered. "Another kid? Nice one, Weasley. Dinner at my place tonight, Potter." Ron sidestepped as Draco moved past him and out the door, his black robes billowing behind him, leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the office.

"At least he didn't hex me this time," Ron said gesturing to the empty doorway which Draco just exited. "I tried to stop her. To be fair, you guys should probably try to find a place besides her office for a little rendezvous or whatever it is you want to call it."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Harry smiled. All his nerves seemed to melt away after Draco's kiss and his promise to see him again tonight. "Thank you for the delay and another kid is not a bad idea."

They moved out of her office and walked down the hallway towards the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "You don't suppose she'll forget about that, do you?"

Harry laughed and gave Ron an incredulous look. "We are talking about the same Hermione, right? She doesn't forget anything."

 

***

 

There was a solid  _ crack! _ And Harry appeared at the front of Draco's house. It was dark out except for a streetlight a little ways down the road. He approached the door. His hand hesitated in the motion of knocking which was enough time for Draco to swing open the door. 

"Potter. What a pleasant surprise." A plate of food was floating behind him and his wand was casually cast in that direction. His hair was still pulled back into the ponytail but over the course of the day a few strands had found their way out and hung haphazardly around his face. His eyes brightened when they lighted upon Harry but before that he had looked rather distraught.

"Uh- surprise?"

"Don't just stand there." He turned and walked back down the hallway the platter following close behind. Harry stumbled through the the doorway and shut the door behind him. He followed down the same hallway.

Draco's house was always dark. The gray walls barely reflected the light from the candles that lit the hallway. When Harry rounded the corner into the kitchen he quickly noticed the change in lighting. The chandelier hung low and lit candles were floating near the ceiling anywhere there was space. A table covered in a black cloth and silver dishes set for two sat in the middle. The light cascaded around them. Draco moved fluidly around the kitchen while spoons stirred pots on the stove and knives cut onions and carrots on the counters. A spoonful of some sort of sauce flew across the room towards Harry and stopped in front of him. Draco turned to face Harry and leaned against the counter inclining his head toward the spoon. Harry stepped forward and tasted it. It was wonderful but needed more salt.

"Needs more salt, doesn't it?" Draco flicked his wand again and the spoon zoomed back to the pot to stir as the salt shaker sprinkled above. "Have a seat it's almost done." He turned back to the counter. 

Harry crossed the room and took a seat at the table. His wine glass turned itself over and a bottle of wine came from across the room to fill his glass with red wine. He sat and observed Draco move through the kitchen. Having grown up with no magic at such a young age Harry was still a little taken aback by the power of magic and the way most people incorporate it into their daily lives.

Not long after Draco had told him to be seated all of the food arranged in nice platters began to place themselves on the table. When the last dish landed gently in the center Draco crossed the room and took his seat across from Harry, tucking his wand behind his ear. His piercing eyes met Harry's over the table and he took a sip of his wine.

Harry cleared his throat and nervously rumpled his hair again. "It looks lovely. When did you learn to cook?"

Draco smiled and began to serve their food. "My mother was passionate about cooking. Her only real hope for passing it on was teaching me. Needless to say, I'm grateful. It tastes lovely." He poked his fork into a potato and a piece of chicken and took a bite. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. 

Harry soon followed suit under the stare of Draco's blue eyes over his wine glass. He wasn't wrong, it tasted amazing. The chicken, the vegetables, the sauce and all the spices combined to create an explosion of flavor. Harry took a sip of the sweet wine to follow and this time it all went straight to his head. "Wow."

They both laughed and the tension Harry had felt began to melt away as their plates and glasses gradually emptied.

The clanking of dishes and casual conversation died down. Draco cleared the table with a wave of his wand and proceeded to refill their glasses. When the tasks were completed he leveled his gaze with Harry across the table. The silence that settled around them allowed for some of the tension to return.

Harry dropped his gaze to his wine glass and fell into deep thought. He had been meaning to ask Draco about what happened earlier. Where do they go from here? As well as some questions about their past. He just didn't know how to approach it.

"Shall we move into the sitting room?" His voice pulled Harry from his thoughts and he looked up to find those eyes on him again. The way he looked at him made it extremely hard to form words. His eyes were captivating and overall he was an attractive man to look at. Harry nodded in agreement, seeing as how his throat had gone dry and an attempt at words would have proved fruitless.

Draco stood, as did Harry. He led the way out of the kitchen and about half of the candles snuffed out in his wake. This wasn't the first time Harry had been in his house but he definitely hadn't seen all of it. The sitting room was the center of the house itself. The ceiling was high and held a gorgeous chandelier that's light was far enough away to cast a calming glow over everything. A large gray sofa sat before a small coffee table. Behind it a long thin table draped in a large black cloth spanned the center of the room. Along the wall in the opposite side stood an immaculate stone fireplace. The theme of gray and black hadn't changed. Black leather chairs framed the glow of the fire. The door in which they entered was one of two that brought you to this central point. The second door at the other end of the long table led to the stairs which brought you to the upper levels.

Draco's heels clicked on the wooden floor as he led them to the chairs in front of the fire. They took their seats respectively and Harry placed his glass on a small granite table. He licked his lips and turned to face Draco. He watched as the firelight danced in his blue eyes. The shadows cast on his jawline would have been menacing if you didn't know all of the softness that existed beneath the hardness.

Slowly, he turned his gaze to meet Harry's and that same smirk spread across his beautiful features. Harry turned and grabbed his glass and drained the last bit of wine he still had. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." His smirk faded but his features remained kind and his gaze steady.

Harry stood and approached the fireplace. He rumpled his hair again, a bad habit, and turned to face Draco who remained lounged in his chair observing Harry. He made it a point to not look directly into his eyes.

"How long... Exactly, how long have..." Harry took a deep breath and chanced a look at his eyes, still trying to frame how to ask this. He immediately regretted it. Draco's stare drove through the soft fire glow and and his features had turned hard but yet appeared so gentle. So touchable. His voice was knocked from him and his face heated up again. Harry felt as if his heart would pound its way out of his chest. Draco had to know what he was getting at. "...how long?" His voice trailed away and he moved to the side of the fireplace and was fiddling with the stones on the wall, he felt vulnerable and hated that Draco was able to make him feel this way. But he loved it at the very same time.  

Draco stood up. He flicked his wand and the chandelier went out. The fireplace remained as their only source of light. Harry turned and watched Draco approach him. Before he knew that he was moving away from Draco his back abruptly met the stone wall but Draco's steps drew nearer until he stood inches away.

"You, Potter, should not be asking how long." He reached up and slid his fingers through Harry's dark brown locks and he finished in a whisper, "When you should be asking how hard."

Harry gasped and Draco pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry forgot about all he wanted to ask and all that he wanted to know. His hands found the folds of Draco's robes and all he could do was hang on. The taste of wine on Draco's kiss was almost as intoxicating as the kiss itself. Every part of his body responded to Draco's touch, the fingertips pressing into his scalp and pulling him deeper into the kiss. He had no chance of backing out, even if he'd wanted to.

At last, Draco pulled away slightly. He slid one of his hands beneath the hem of Harry’s sweater. He splayed his palm over the flat of his stomach. “I don’t know how long. But I know it’s been long enough.”

Harry was breathing heavily. He could feel the cool and smooth skin of Draco’s hand against him. He was scared but he couldn’t voice it, nor did he want to. He wanted Draco to say more and do more. He wanted Draco to be his usual annoying arrogant self and assume the things Harry was thinking without knowing whether or not he was right. But he always was.  _ You worry too much and I'll look at you anyway I see fit. _ The words of Draco Malfoy were forever ingrained in his mind, and he feared, in his heart.

He reached up and pulled Draco’s ponytail loose, letting the blonde locks fall. He tucked a strand behind his ear and then combed his fingers through. Draco watched him, his hand still beneath his shirt.

Harry couldn’t think of what to do, so he smiled brightly and said, “It has been very long, you’re right. But tell me, how hard has it been?”

Draco removed his hand and reached up to pull the flaps of Harry’s robes off his shoulders. It was easy to see he was trying not to smile. Next he lifted Harry’s sweater and undershirt up and over his head.

He smiled gently, “You know, Potter, I’d rather not say.”

Then he moved to kiss him again and this time it was hard and hot. His hands were on Harry and it seemed unbearable. Harry felt as though he might implode, any cold he felt after having his shirt taken off had left him instantly and an intense amount of heat and pressure was spreading throughout his body.

Still a tiny part of his mind was wondering how they had gotten here, but the larger part decided he could wait until morning to find out.


End file.
